Una historia de amor contada de diferentes maneras
by GiiszLT
Summary: Serie de One Shots sobre la vida y relación de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Ningún one shot tiene relación entre si.
1. Chocolates

**CHOCOLATES**

**Estas historias las escribí hace mucho tiempo, son varios one shots y unos son más largos que otros, este por ejemplo es el más corto, pero espero les guste.**

Nymphadora caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa en busca de una barra de chocolate pero no encontraba por ningún lado, después de unos minutos de seguir con su búsqueda se dio por vencida y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Mi amor creo que tendremos que esperar a que papa llegue-dijo acariciando tiernamente su vientre-solo espero que no tarde.

Se acercó a la alacena para sacar un vaso cuando descubrió una pequeña barra de chocolate.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

No había ni terminado el chocolate cuando oyó ruidos en la puerta, al instante tomo su varita y apunto hacia donde había escuchado los ruidos.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto sosteniendo firmemente su varita.

-Soy yo, Remus -dijo una voz.

-Pruébalo-le dijo Tonks.

Soy Remus John Lupin y estoy casado contigo Nymphadora Tonks aunque no te gusta tu nombre y tus padres y yo te decimos Dora y estas esperando un hijo mío.

-Remus-la pelirrosa bajo la varita y fue a abrazar a su esposo que entraba en la cocina.

-Hola dora-se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, se separaron pero el la volvió a besar por más tiempo hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

-¿Y ese beso porque?-pregunto Tonks sonriente.

-Tus labios saben a chocolate-respondió Remus abrazando a Tonks por la cintura.

¿Ósea que solo me besaras así cuando coma chocolate?

-Claro que no-contesto-siempre te beso y besare así, solo que ahora juntaste mis dos adicciones.

-¿Y cuáles son?-pregunto Tonks como si no supiera la respuesta.

-El chocolate y besarte-dijo él.

-Así que prefieres el chocolate-dijo separándose de él y fingiendo enojo.

-Por supuesto que no Dora siempre preferiré besarte ¿me crees?

-Si te creo solo estaba jugando-explico ella divertida.

-Ya me habías asustado-añadió-pensé que estabas enojada.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Tonks cambiando de tema.

-Bien-contesto-haremos el siguiente pottervigilancia en unos días.

-Solo ten cuidado-le pidió la pelirrosa.

-Siempre lo tengo-dijo-¿y tú que hiciste mientras no estaba?

-Nada solo…

-¿Solo que?-pregunto Remus

-Solo que ya no tienes chocolates-contesto ella.

-¿Te los comiste todos?

-No es mi culpa él bebe quería-le dijo ella.

-¿Y no le dijiste que le tenían que guardar tan siquiera uno a papa?

-¡Se lo dije pero que querías es tu hijo!

-Al parecer heredo mi adicción por ellos-dijo Remus sonriendo se acercó al vientre de Tonks y lo beso-la próxima vez le guardas un pedazo a papa ¿sí?

Tonks sonrió.

-¿De casualidad no tendrás una barra en tus bolsillos?-pregunto Tonks poniendo una carita tierna.

Remus metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una gran barra de chocolate. Tonks sonrió como niña pequeña.

-Antes de venir pase a Honeydukes-dijo partiendo la barra por la mitad.

-Yo quiero todo-protesto Tonks.

-Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio.

-Lo que quieras-dijo ella después de agarrar todo el chocolate y comerlo.

Remus la beso por un largo tiempo y de ahí se dirigieron tomados de la mano a la sala donde Remus había dejado una caja de chocolate la cual compartieron los tres.


	2. Por siempre juntos

Remus y Tonks se encontraban sentados en la sala jugando con el pequeño Teddy que tenía unos pocos días de nacido.

-Mi amor hermoso que guapo eres-le decía Tonks al como no vas a ser guapo si tu papa es un hombre muy guapo.

-No le hagas caso a tu mami hijito, tú saliste guapo porque te pareces a tu hermosa madre y no al feo y viejo de tu padre-replico Remus con una sonrisa.

-Amor tú no estás viejo, ni tampoco estas feo eres el hombre más guapo y sexy de todos-le dijo a su marido y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

-Te amo mi princesa pelirrosa- le dijo Remus a su esposa.

-Y yo a ti mi lindo lobito-dijo Tonks volviendo a besar a Remus.

De repente Teddy comenzó a llorar como si supiera lo que iba a suceder

-¿Que tienes mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntaba Tonks mientras lo arrullaba entre sus brazos.

-Haber quieres venir con papa-dijo Remus mientras extendía los brazos para que Tonks le diera al niño.

Teddy empezó a llorar aún más fuerte cuando un de repente apareció un patronus en forma de cabra y del cual salía una voz que dijo:

La batalla está a punto de comenzar en Hogwarts

Tan pronto como el patronus había aparecido Remus se puso de pie.

-Tengo que ir-le dijo el castaño a Tonks mientras le entregaba al niño.

-Pero…-Tonks iba a replicar pero Remus la callo con un dulce beso.

-Mi amor te prometo que estaré bien por favor quédate aquí con tu mama y Teddy.

En ese momento apareció Andrómeda en la sala que al oír a su nieto llorar tan fuerte decidió bajar a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué Teddy está llorando?-pregunto.

-La batalla está por comenzar-contesto Remus.

-Como que la batalla está por comenzar-pregunto Andrómeda atónita.

-Creo que quien tu sabes va hacia Hogwarts- le dijo a su suegra-por favor no dejes que Dora vaya.

-Remus voy contigo-dijo Tonks entregando el niño a su madre.

-No tú te tienes que quedar aquí con Teddy-le ordeno a su esposa.

Se acercó a su esposa y la beso entregándole así todo el amor que sentía por ella porque tal vez esa sería la última vez que probaría el sabor de sus labios aunque no quería pensar en ello algo le decía que tal vez no saldría con vida. Se separó de ella y se acercó a su hijo y tomo su manito

-Mi pequeño tú y tu madre son el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme y cuando tu naciste me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo te amo hijo- se inclinó para darle un beso en su cabecita.

-Remus eso suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo de el- le dijo Andrómeda.

-¡No! ¡Tú tienes que volver!-grito Tonks mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Te prometo que volveré para estar junto a ti y a Teddy- dijo el lanzándoles una mirada antes de salir de la casa.

Tonks caminaba desesperada de un lado para otro pensando en cómo se encontraría Remus en esos momentos.

-Mama ya no aguanto más tengo que ir y saber cómo se encuentra Remus.

-Dora no vallas por favor-le suplico su madre.

-Lo siento mama, pero tengo que saber que Remus está bien, cuida de Teddy y si nos llega a pasar algo dile que su padre y yo lo amamos más que a nuestra vida y que queremos un mundo mejor para él- se acercó a su pequeño le dio un beso y luego a su madre- adiós mama…

Tonks corría por el pasadizo de cabeza de puerco preguntándose si sería demasiado tarde…no… Remus le había prometido que estaría bien y que volvería junto a ella y su hijo.

Se apareció en Hogsmeade, se dirigió a cabeza de puerco y entro el túnel por el cual llegaría a Hogwarts. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a un cuarto donde solo estaba Ginny.

-¿Has visto a Remus?-pregunto rápidamente-

-Estuvo aquí con mis padres y los miembros de la orden pero no sé a dónde fueron.

De repente escucharon un ruido, ambas voltearon y vieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntaron Ginny y Tonks a la vez.

-Que nosotros sepamos, si- respondió Harry.

-Creía que estabas con Teddy en casa de tu madre-le comento Harry a Tonks.

-No podía soportarlo. Necesitaba saber…-estaba muy angustiada-Mi madre cuidara de él. ¿Han visto a Remus?

-Creo que planeaba llevar a un grupo de combatientes a los jardines…

Tonks no dijo nada más y se marchó a toda prisa. Al ir corriendo por los pasillos derribo a unos cuantos mortifagos. De pronto lo vio acaba de derribar a un mortifago.

-¡Remus!-se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Dora ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto claramente sorprendido y molesto- Te dije que te quedaras con Teddy.

-No podía estar en casa sin saber que pasaba y sin saber cómo estabas-

-Lamentamos interrumpir tan lindo momento-dijo Dolohov que venía con otros dos mortifagos.

Tonks volteo a ver a Remus, le extendió su mano y el la tomo. Empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Estuvieron un buen rato peleando contra los mortifagos. Derribaron a los otros dos mortifagos que venían acompañando a Dolohov, Tonks sonrió pensando que ya estaban a salvo cuando de pronto escucho algo que la dejo helada.

-Avada Kedavra-grito Dolohov apuntando a Remus.

Tonks sintió que Remus soltaba su mano y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar…no podía ser, Remus no podía estar muerto, él le había prometido que estaría bien, que volvería, había roto su promesa. Se tiro sobre su cuerpo inerte y comenzó a llorar aún más… oyó como alguien derribaba a Dolohov, pero ahora ya nada importaba Remus se había ido para siempre…

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí -dijo una voz a su espalda- si es mí querida sobrina Nymphadora.

Tonks se puso lentamente de pie aun con lágrimas en los ojos y apunto a Bellatrix con su varita.

-No me digas que ese que está tirado ahí es la bestia de tu marido-dijo Bellatrix-no te preocupes que ahorita hare que te reúnas con él, aunque el engendro se quedara solito.

-¡Cállate!-grito Tonks.

- Veo que alguien no está de humor-se burló Bellatrix- cuando todo esto termine iré a buscar al engendro y acabare con el

De repente Tonks sintió tanta rabia y enojo por lo que acababa de decir tal vez no regresara con su hijo pero no iba a permitir que esa mujer se acercara a su hijo.

-¡Crucio!-grito Tonks y Bellatrix cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-Déjala ahora-dijo una voz y Tonks vio que habían dos mortifagos apuntándola.

-¡No! yo me encargare de ella-dijo Bellatrix poniéndose de pie-¿Cómo te atreviste estúpida?

-Avada kedavra-grito Bellatrix

Y todo se volvió oscuro…

Remus se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso y que emitía mucha paz…recordó todo lo que acababa de suceder, había roto su promesa…jamás volvería a ver a su hijo, nunca lo escucharía llamarlo papa… y jamás volvería a ver a su esposa, a su Dora.

-¡Lunático!-dijo una voz a su espalda la cual reconoció aunque a pesar que hace dieciséis años no la escuchaba

Se volteo y ahí estaban Sirius, James y Lily tal y como los recordaba.

-No puedo creer que seas tú-dijo Lily corriendo a abrazarlo-tu no debiste morir.

-Ustedes tampoco debieron haber muerto-dijo Remus separando de Lily.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto James.

-Voldemort y sus mortifagos atacaron Hogwarts -contesto Remus.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Qué paso con Harry?-preguntaron los tres al unisonó.

-Supongo que se enfrentara a Voldemort, es él quien debe acabar con él.

-Mi pobre hijo-dijo Lily abrazándose a James

-No te preocupes Lily, Harry acabara con el de una vez por todas-dijo Sirius

-¡Remus!-no podía ser… ella no… ella no podía estar muerta…

Tonks se lanzó a sus brazos y él le beso el cabello. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quienes estaban ahí….

-Nym…

Se separó de Remus para ver quien la había hablado cuando lo vio era Sirius…se acercó y lo abrazo

-¿Quien fue?-le preguntaron Sirius y Remus a la vez

-Quien más…Bellatrix- respondió ella- lo único que espero es que alguien acabe con ella y no le haga daño a mi Teddy.

-Esa hija de…

-¡Sirius!-grito Lily.

-Un momento…-dijo Sirius-¿Quién es Teddy? ¡No me digas que tuviste un hijo!

Tonks asintió, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al recordar a su hijo.

-¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto Sirius.

-Creo que ya se-dijo Lily, todos la observaron- Al llegar corrió a los brazos de Remus y…

-¿Te casaste con mi sobrina?-grito Sirius.

-¿Tu sobrina?-preguntaron Lily y James pero no les respondieron.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo.

-¿Que me vas a explicar?-volvió a gritar Sirius.

-Sirius cálmate no es para tanto-dijo Tonks.

-¿Que no es para tanto?-dijo- ya me lo imaginaba que entre ustedes había algo, pero no tuve ni tiempo para molestarte lunático-dijo con un tono de voz decepcionado.

-¿No estás molesto? pregunto Remus

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo- que mejor que mejor que mi sobrina consentida se casara con mi mejor amigo.

-¡Felicidades Remus!-le dijo james- ves después de todo tuviste la familia que siempre quisiste.

-Sí, una esposa maravillosa-dijo besando a Tonks-y un hijo hermoso.

-¿Qué edad tiene Teddy?-les pregunto Lily

-Apenas unos días, acababa de nacer-contesto Tonks con un hilo de voz pensando en su hijo.

-Oh lo siento tanto, pobrecito se ha quedado solo, como Harry-dijo Lily recordando a su hijo.

-No estará solo-dijo Tonks tratando de sonreír inútilmente-mi madre cuidara de él.

-Y también tendrá a Harry-dijo Remus

-¿A Harry?-preguntaron los tres.

-Sí, él es su padrino-les explico Remus.

-Gracias por confiarle tu hijo a mi hijo-le dijo James.

Remus le sonrió.

-Cuando mini lunático entre a Hogwarts, la que le espera a Mcgonagall-dijo Sirius

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Remus y Tonks

-Porque su padre es un merodeador, está en sus venas y para complementar-dijo Sirius- su madre una rebelde revoltosa.

Todos empezaron a reír por lo que acababa de decir Sirius…

Aunque no podrían volver a estar con su hijo….sabían que Harry estaría con él, le haría saber que ellos lo amaban con todo su ser y que murieron para que él tuviera un mundo mejor y creciera feliz…Si quizás ahora ellos estaban muertos….pero estaban juntos…..por siempre juntos.


End file.
